Blame the Champagne
by imaginefluffy
Summary: Danny and Henley go to a masquerade in celebration of Halloween


**A/N: In the spirit of Halloween approaching, I wrote a thing. Maybe it's too early for this, I dunno, it seemed right. It's my first fanfic for this pairing though, so that was cool.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

He finally spotted her by the bar. It was a wonder he was even able to do that considering everyone was wearing a stupid mask, himself included. She was easy to notice though, with her red lipstick and the black gloves on her hands that were meant to look like part of her costume. She looked like she was talking to someone, but there were too many people around and he couldn't see who was with her.

Making his way over to the bar, he saw that it was a man. Something that felt a lot like jealously set him on fire from the inside out. He frowned as he approached them, but just as he walked up to Henley, the guy left.

"You get your kicks out of scaring guys away from me?"

"It's not my fault that he was intimidated. Happy Halloween by the way," the arrogant illusionist said with a smirk.

"Yeah, nice mask. Who are you again?"

"Very funny. Anyone recognize you?"

"No, I don't think they can tell. It wouldn't matter if they could. We'd disappear in the blink of an eye," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, but that means we'd have to leave."

"Are you implying that you, of all people, are actually enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged.

"No. Avoiding police officers and FBI agents is just so tedious."

"That's such bullshit. You know you're having a great time."

"You seem bolder than usual. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much."

He shot her his _are-you-kidding-me _face and she just smiled at him as she finished another glass of champagne.

"That was a low blow," she said after a while.

"What?"

"Running that guy off like that. You think you're hot stuff, don't you?"

"I thought we'd established that already, but yes, yes I do."

"That's going to bite you in the ass one day."

"Yeah, probably not."

She just stared at him for a few moments, a tiny smile gracing her features.

"What?" he said.

"You're jealous."

"I am not," he scoffed.

"There's really no point in denying it. I think it's cute."

"I'm not denying anything. It was never true to begin with."

She chuckled and sighed.

"If you say so."

"Wait, did you say you think it's cute?"

"Yes, but I'm drunk, remember?"

"Right."

She didn't say anything for a while and he thought she'd forgotten about it.

"You get jealous when Merritt flirts with me."

"Are we still on this?"

"I just think you need to admit that you have a tendency to behave in a jealous manner, that's all."

"Well, I don't. It wouldn't make sense. I have no reason to be."

"That's what I used to think. It's confusing, isn't it? You don't like me and you never have, so because of that, no one else is allowed to like me either. That's just a coincidence though, right? Kind of like how it was a coincidence that as soon as I showed potential for something more than just an assistant, you drove me away. That's ironic, isn't it?"

"Drunken people aren't supposed to be this logical."

"Maybe I'm putting too much thought into it then."

He sighed.

"No because everything you said is pretty accurate."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think you're afraid because you feel threatened and you can't handle not being in control of a situation. But feelings are something that you can't control and that scares you."

"Did you just now think of all this?"

"It's been screwing with my head for a long time. I guess the only reason I'm actually telling you is because I have no filter at this point. Damn alcohol," she said, muttering the last part.

"I think you're right. About everything."

She looked at him.

"Really? Maybe I should drink more often. I'm like a therapist or something."

"An intoxicated therapist."

"It still counts. You should pay me for that."

"You only told me things that I already knew."

"Yeah, things that you knew, but were too afraid to admit. I don't know. It seemed pretty deep to me."

"Well, that's because of the champagne."

She laughed and he actually smiled a little. But it had nothing to do with the melodic sound that had just escaped her lips. No, absolutely not. Even if it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. She just had to go and put all those thoughts in his head, didn't she? Now he wasn't sure if he even wanted them to go away because actually, he did like her and they both sort of knew it by now.

When the server set another glass on the bar in front of Henley, he took a drink before she even got the chance… and kept going.

"Damn," Henley said.

He put the empty glass down.

"Sorry."

"No, I should probably stop anyway. I already hate myself for tomorrow morning's hangover."

Maybe it was the way her curled, fiery hair fell past her shoulders, or maybe it was that damn lipstick, or maybe it was even because of the tiny buzz he had from the drink, but he really wanted to kiss her right now. He shouldn't, though. She'd said it herself; this was a confusing situation. Why make it worse? The overwhelming desire to feel her lips on his consumed him and all he could do at this point was just look at her with this stupid dazed expression.

She must have noticed his face because she let out a curious chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

And then he didn't care. He didn't care if their situation was confusing and screwed up and maybe just a little twisted. The only thing he cared about was her. So he leaned over and did the most logical thing he could think of; he kissed her. He kissed her and he didn't care. It didn't last long, though because frankly he didn't know if she would decide to be her unpredictable self and hit him or something.

"I can't understand you at all," she said quietly once he'd pulled away.

"Me either," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled, pulling his face back to hers once more because maybe she didn't care either.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked the idea of them at a masquerade idk. Anyway, you guys should totally review and favorite and stuff because that would be awesome. **


End file.
